


La Tomatina

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Crack Stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, Other, Silly moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day where La Tomatina. Or known as the biggest war on the planet, where two Italians and one Spaniard join together for the battle of a life time. Those who are in the arms range, prepare to get hit with a tomato. Or those who are not known to this life event taking in place as this was written.</p><p>(Should be finished when school is out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Tomatina

**Author's Note:**

> I will rename title later when I re-check the name. Because it could be mean of me to do that. So for now it is called that until further notice. 
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS CUSSING, HUMAN/COUNTRY NAMES, ALSO MANY SHIPS!  
> Song: {APH} S.Italy - The Delicious Tomato Song, I Cant Decide- Scissor Sisters

_Today is the day where La Tomatina. Or known as the biggest war on the planet, where two Italians and one Spaniard join together for the battle of a life time. Those who are in the arms range, prepare to get hit with a tomato. Or those who are not known to this life event taking in place as this was written._

\---------

(South Italy)

"Oh Lovi~ Do you know what day it is?" Tomato bastard spoke with his o-so cheery voice as lowly as possible. "Si bastard." I smiled as lowly as him. Besides today is the fucking meeting with all the bastards. Smiling darkly, we entered not our usual way. But enough that even my brother was smiling darkly which got worried glances from both Germany and Japan. He knew, I knew, Spain knew. Today is war.

Sitting next to my little brother  and away from Spain, Italy whispered "Brother do you have them." We might be Italian but we know when a ~~_Mafia_~~ ~~//shot//~~ battle begins with our bonds with Spain and a few. I looked at him, with a dark eating grin and nodded. turning my head back around I saw America, Spain, Prussia, and France (besides my brother) who all had the same dark smile/grin. Smiling still got a few to question us. "Romano are you okay?" Looking over to my right I saw Germany with a confused gaze. "Si, I am fine potato bastard one." Thats when my little brother came in. "Its alright Germany~ Its today where we are very happy!" I knew he more than happy, more like having a master plan. For over thousand of years, we Italians have been planing on our wins.

So far the chart went like this.

Italians (Romano&Feliciano): 497 points/wins

Spain (Sometimes Mexico or others): 384 points/wins

Prussia: 209 points/wins

France: 331 points/wins

America (sometimes Canada hops in): 496 points/wins

Though America is right behind us, I know this battle plan will work. 'Hehe, that hamburger bastard cant stand a chance!!' Chuckling in my seat along with my little brother made my day a little better. "Alright, the meeting will begin right now." with that everyone was seated into their sort of assigned seats.

\------(Time Skippy)-----

(North Italy)

Checking the clock, we have nearly three more minutes. Three more minutes. Hehe, this will be fun! Smiling a little normal until my friend Germany stood up and spoke. "Half time." with this every country stood up and ready (some) to leave.

 Soon it was only my brother, Spain, Canada, Prussia, France, America, and finally me. Quickly America flipped the table, Spain and France carryed two boxes of tomatos. 


End file.
